


Mallout: Tomfoolery

by PeacefulPhoenix



Series: Mallout [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Bottom bitch John Hancock, Handcuffs, I'm bad at tags and blushing send help, M/M, Mallout, Modern AU, Smut, Teasing, ass fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to distract Nick at work and succeeds spectacularly well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mallout: Tomfoolery

Days like this were the worst. Nick had broken up 3 fights, sent Deacon back to his real job 5 times, broken up another of X6’s gambling tournaments, and moderated another “disagreement” between Preston and a customer - this time it was about whether pit bulls were loving dogs. 

And that wasn’t even the end of it.

“You’ve got a problem with my kid, you’re going through me first,” huffed MacCready, hands balled into fists and chest puffed out. Nora had told him that he could bring in the kid every day if he needed but some of the customers still seemed to have problems with it. This was hardly the first time he’d been called in for something like this. 

Nick stepped between the two men’s, one hand out towards each. “Let’s both calm down. No need for this to turn into a real fight.” For several long, tense moments it seemed like neither would listen. Hell, RJ looked about ready to leap over the counter and have a fist fight right here but the other man eventually took a step back and put up his hands. 

“Fine,” he said, disdain still obvious in his voice.

MacCready relaxed but Nick didn’t. “I don’t want this kind of shit happening again, understand? So you’re going to apologize.” It wasn’t request and he seemed to get that. As he obeyed the command Valentine took a step away to check his phone. 

As expected he had a number of snaps from John. He skipped through most of them because they were the typical dumb shit: messing with the sex toys in his store, pranks he was pulling on Maxson, and way too many selfies. But the last one nearly caused him to drop the damn phone. 

A joint hung from John’s lips and beads of sweat shown on his forehead and despite the sound on his phone being off - thank god - he could imagine the hot, labored breath. Smoke drifted lazily from his mouth and his eyes stared directly into the camera. A second later the camera flipped and Nick tried and failed not to blush. The screen now displayed John slowly rubbing his dick and oh god. He hadn’t even noticed the caption that said “Wanna come arrest me?”

The snap ended way too soon and Nick coughed as he remembered where he was. “I’ve got official business to go take care of.” And the look MacCready was giving him - that shit-eating grin like he knew exactly what was going on.

Valentine tried his best to ignore it as he slipped from the story and began his hunt for Hancock. He’d been in a bathroom but it was just a matter of finding which one. With each he checked, his heartbeat just a bit harder and his collar seemed just a bit tighter.

He knew he had found the right one the moment he stepped in. He could hear the heavy breathing he’d been teased with earlier now. They were cut off as the door creaked - or at least, an attempt was made to do so - and after a second John called out, “Nick?” To hear his name like that, barely more than a whisper, he couldn’t imagine anything more perfect. 

Nick locked the door before walking further into the bathroom. No one should get to hear or see this but him. “Open the door,” he called and immediately one of the stalls swung open. It took all his effort to not rush. He wanted to draw this out as much as possible but John wasn’t making it easy, especially as his breathing got harder again.

When Valentine rounded the corner he had to stop and stare for a second because damn. Thick white smoke drifted from John’s lips and slowly floated to the ceiling. After a second he drew in a particularly sharp breath and the remnants of smoke were sucked back into his mouth. One hand held the joint and the other was wrapped around his dick, slowly pumping it. 

It was hard to look away but he eventually worked up the ability to look back at his face. John’s eyes caught his instantly, a lazy smirk spreading across his face. He knew just what he was doing. “Cat got your tongue, Nicky?” 

He didn’t answer, instead taking the joint from his fingers and taking a long drag. It wasn’t until the smoke had cleared that he spoke. “You’re not supposed to smoke this shit at work, Hancock.” He leaned against the wall and took another hit. “Maybe I will arrest you.” His free hand toyed with the handcuffs at his hip and John moaned softly. 

“Don’t be a tease, Nick. Come on,” he practically whined and Nick swore he could enjoy that needy look in his eyes forever. He stepped forward, catching first his free hand then pulling away the one still holding his dick by the wrist and cuffing them together through one of the bars on the wall. And oh there was that beautiful moan again. 

Nick leaned close, whispering “Is this okay?” as he tightened the cuffs. John nodded as a whine escaped his lips and he bucked forward. He stepped back to admire his handiwork and couldn’t help but pull out his phone and take a picture. This was too beautiful a scene to only be seen once. “This is what happens to people that tease me during work. They get the same thing.”

John smirked a little between labored breaths. “Sending that to snapchat? Time with the bae?” 

“No one gets to see this except me. Come here,” he said, nodding forward as he turned the joint so the lit end was held between his teeth. John’s eyes lit up as he got what Nick was doing and he leaned forward, handcuffs clinking. As Hancock breathed in the smoke and Valentine blew it into his mouth lightly, he felt his boyfriend grind against him desperately and he wanted so badly to give in but it was way too much fun to tease him. 

After taking another drag himself, Nick flicked the now very low joint away and surged forward to catch John’s lips in a very needy kiss. In seconds their mouths were open, tongues clashing and moans filling the air - from both of them now. As Nick’s hand found it’s way down Hancock threw back his head, breaking the kiss off for a gasp of pleasure. Valentine continued undeterred, kissing down his jaw and neck now. Each time his lips pressed against his skin it felt like a small explosion of sparks and every time he bit the skin, the whine that Hancock made was surely enough to keep him alive. Food and water be damned. 

When he tried to speak he found his voice cracking. “Nick- Nick please-” Hearing his name moaned like that cause him to roll his hips forward, pressing against John’s dick which cut off what he was saying with a moan. 

“Tell me what you want,” Nick growled, slowing the movement of the hand that had been stroking his dick. 

“You know what I want damnit.” He was practically trashing now and Nick was eating it up. 

John’s eyes were half-lidded and glazed, tinged red around the edges from the pot, and his ginger-blond hair clung to his forehead. And his lips, pink and beautiful and hanging open making the most amazing sounds.

“Say it.”

Hancock’s eyes took several seconds to focus but when they did he met Nick’s gaze. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Nick caught John in another feverish kiss as he unzipped his own jeans. The hand that had been wrapped around his boyfriend's dick now made room for his to join. Immediately both men were rolling their hips, losing themselves in the friction and the heat and the pleasure. John was babbling now, things that didn’t sound like words but more like noises and if Nick had said it didn’t make his dick twitch and ache like crazy he’d be lying. 

Two of his free fingers pushed against John’s lips with the husky, whispered order, “Suck.” Hancock did just that, swirling his tongue around them and sucking in and bobbing his head. Don’t picture him giving you head like that. Don’t picture him giving you head like that. Don’t picture- too late. Nick let out a frankly obscene moan that cause John a little chuckle. 

Nick put a quick end to that, pulling his now slick fingers from his mouth and slowly pushing one into John’s ass. The world seemed to slow for both of them as he adjusted. In what seemed like no time, Nick had both fingers in, thrusting and stretching and curling and pulling the most delicious sounds from his boyfriend’s lips as their dicks continued to thrust against each other in tandem. He didn’t like to imagine John doing porn but he certainly had the voice and moan for it. 

The sound of metal on metal was nearly constant now as he pulled at the handcuffs, desperate to get closer, to touch himself, to touch Nick. “Please Nick,” he gasped. “I- I need you. I need you to f- fuck me. The lube’s in my pocket.” Each word shook and when Nick whispered, “Good boy,” in his ear as the hand circling their cock’s released and dug in his pocket for it, his legs nearly gave out. 

Not that he needed both them anyways. Nick lifted one leg and it wrapped around his waist as he lined it up and oh god he was tight and the sounds he was making. “Fuck John… You feel so good,” he whispered as he began thrusting slowly. “You’re so damn beautiful.” The praise continued as Hancock pulled at the handcuffs again, whining and rocking his hips forward. 

Time didn’t seem to exist anymore. All that mattered now was the sounds of flesh on flesh, moans and whimpers and gasping breaths, soft metal clinks, and the heat, the pleasure, and sight of heaving chests, half-lidded eyes, and their bodies writhing together. And it kept getting better.

Every second brought them closer and closer. “Nick, I need-” his hips rocked forward, searching for something, anything to rub his own dick against. “Please,” the plea was cut off by a particularly loud moan but he got the message. 

His hand jerking John off worked in time with his hips, though the pace was becoming rather erratic. He could feel from each twitch in his dick how close they were both getting and he was so ready for it. “Cum for me,” Nick ordered, biting his ear after he finished speaking and tugging at it.

John needed no more prompting and Nick followed suit half a second later. 

For several minutes neither could move, instead leaning on each other and catching their breath. As his heartbeat returned to normal, Valentine reached behind Hancock and released the handcuffs with a click, rubbing the wrists softly with his thumb. “Are you okay?”

For whatever reason, John burst into laughter, leaning first into the wall then Nick. When he finally regained composure he kissed Nick softly on the lips. “I am way better than okay and you are so perfect, you know that? My wrists’ll be fine in no time.”

Nick wasn’t sure what had brought that on but he didn’t feel like worrying about it. This moment was too good for stuff like that. “I’m not the only one who’s perfect.”

There was a loud banging at the locked door and the sound of everyone’s favorite irish redhead drifted in. “If you two are about finished, we’ve got a fuckin’ problem out here.”

Hancock descended into giggles as Nick’s face got bright red. No way. This so could not be happened. “This is your fault for being so damn loud,” he grumbled. 

“Your fault for making me.”

**Author's Note:**

> To figure out what 'the fuckin' problem' was, read more here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5790259/chapters/13894027  
> To learn more about Mallout visit Mallout.tumblr.com  
> I live on comments and kudos so please consider leaving one or both if you enjoyed!


End file.
